


Il sudore del maestro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ragnesco amore [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #NSFW, #agegap, #badwrong, #rapporto maestro-allievo, #slash, #underage, M/M, PWP, Student-Teacher, sudore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Peter Parker è profondamente innamorato del suo adorato Mr. Stark.Pre-Infinity War.





	Il sudore del maestro

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt! PROMPT!, Marvel CU, Tony Stark(iron man)/Peter Parker (Spider-Man), “Gocce di sudore” [FANDOM]: Marvel |Personaggio/Pairing: TonyStark/PeterParker | Avvisi: Age gap; rapporto maestro-allievo| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 901  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

Il sudore del maestro

 

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio castano, intento a sorseggiare dalla cannuccia la sua bevanda energetica, guardando Peter davanti a lui.

Parker si leccò le labbra, fissando il corpo abbronzato del maggiore, i capelli castani che gli aderivano al viso, il pizzetto e le sue iridi color cioccolato. Tony indossava solo dei pantaloncini neri aderenti, Parker non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalle gocce di sudore.

“Lei è il mio mentore, la persona a cui più voglio assomigliare. La prego, avrà avuto anche lei un maestro che le facesse battere il cuore così” gemette Peter.

Tony si allontanò la bevanda dal viso.

“Ripetimi un attimo quello che mi hai detto” disse. Saltellò sul posto, coi piedi nudi, sul ring da box. 

Peter si sfilò la maschera di Spiderman e premette sul ragno sul suo petto, il costume cadde a terra, lasciandolo scoperto.

“Lei mi piace. Io penso che potrei dimostrare quanto sono legato a lei, ma soprattutto quanto valgo, soltanto divenendo suo in tutti i sensi.

Inoltre non riesco a togliermi dalla testa che vorrei poter persino leccare le sue gocce di sudore” spiegò, serrando i pugni. Deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte. “Lo so che sembra folle, però in un sacco di film accade. Cioè, di solito è l’allieva, ma solo perché così è politicamente corretto o qualcosa del genere” disse rapidamente.

Tony ridacchiò, grattandosi il pizzetto.

“Me li ricordi i dodici anni…”. Iniziò a dire.

Parker assottigliò gli occhi, arrossendo.

“Ve-veramente… quasi sedici…” ribatté.

Tony si grattò la spalla muscolosa e posò il bicchierone di plastica, vuoto, sul pavimento del ring.

“… volevo essere l’orgoglio di mio padre e non mi era ancora passata la fissazione per Capitan America. Da piccolo ne ero ossessionato.

Non avevo ancora conosciuto il vero Cap e potevo immaginarmelo come un grande e forte uomo virile. Pensavo che se fossi stato suo, mio padre mi avrebbe voluto. Sai, lui era fissato con Capitan America, la sua grande creazione.

Perciò passavo notti intere a sognare come avrebbe potuto possedermi brutalmente, anche se era decisamente troppo più grande di me” raccontò. Parlando, agitava le mani in maniera vistosa. “Lo vedevo sopra di me in ogni piccolo dettaglio, in fondo sono un genio e riuscivo a visualizzare tutti in modo perfettamente realistico. Ero ossessionato da quel ciuffo biondo che ondeggiava sopra di me ad ogni spinta”.

“I-io… invece, immagino il suo pizzetto. Vorrei metterlo in bocca, ma soprattutto il suo sudore e…”. Iniziò a raccontare Peter.

Tony lo afferrò per il mento e lo baciò con foga.

< Mio padre sarebbe stato contrario, ma questo ragazzino è come me. Perché non dargli quello che io avrei voluto? O finirà per fare come me e farsi qualsiasi cosa viva e respiri perché non ha appagato i suoi desideri quando era il momento > pensò.

Peter ricambiò con passione, intrecciando la sua lingua a quella dell’adulto. Aderì con il suo corpo più minuto e longilineo a quello del suo mentore, rabbrividendo di piacere non solo per il bacio, ma anche per il contatto. Gli accarezzò il corpo, passando le dita tra le gocce di sudore.

< Quando l’ho visto allenarsi, non ho più potuto resistere > pensò. Il suo membro si era eccitato, balzò mettendo le gambe intorno ai fianchi di Tony. 

Quest’ultimo lo fece aderire con la schiena alle corde del ring, per aiutarlo a non cadere.

Peter si morse l’interno della guancia.

< Ora che si fa? Respira Pet, respira. Questa volta non puoi chiedere supporto da Ned, non credo ci sia l’uomo sulla sedia per questo genere di cosa. Allora, cosa fanno nei film? > si chiese. Afferrò la mano di Tony nella propria. A sentire l’altro accarezzargli i glutei, li sporse, Tony sentì le ossa delle sue gambe sotto le dita e risalì.

“Ti senti pronto? Sto per entrare” lo avvisò Tony.

< Con questo ragazzo non so mai se devo essere gentile o troppo duro > pensò.

Peter sgranò gli occhi.

< Ci sono! > pensò, penetrandosi da solo con indice e medio della mano. Gemette di dolore, Tony gli prese la mano e lo aiutò, facendolo mugolare di piacere.

< È bra-bravo > pensò Parker. Rischiò di prendere la presa con le gambe, Tony usò l’altra mano per sistemarsi le braccia del giovane sulle spalle, finì di prepararlo in fretta e iniziò a penetrarlo.

Peter strinse le gambe, gridando di piacere, mentre Tony entrava del tutto cercando di non fargli male, senza forzare dolorosamente il suo muscoloso. 

Peter iniziò a leccare il corpo muscoloso di Tony, mentre Stark si muoveva lentamente dentro di lui. Sentiva il sapore salato del sudore di Tony, Stark avvertiva la sua lingua indugiare lentamente su di sé.

< Qualcosa mi dice che era vergine… ragazzini… > pensò.

“Pe-pensavo… peggio… viene così facile” sussurrò Peter.

Tony ingoiò un sospiro ed iniziò ad accarezzargli delicatamente la schiena. Aspetto che Peter venisse e scivolò fuori di lui, aiutandolo a sedersi, gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Lo so che sono irresistibile, ma hai proprio un fetish con le mie gocce di sudore” disse roco, baciandogli la fronte sui disordinati capelli castani.

Peter fece un sorriso sincero, aggrappandosi alla sua gamba.

“Voglio sperimentare tutto con lei, Mr. Stark. Stare al suo fianco per me è più prezioso che essere un Avengers” sussurrò.

< Non capisco cosa ci trovi nell’essere come me > pensò Tony, scuotendo la testa, passandosi la mano tra i capelli.


End file.
